Some New Life
by Gen Asis
Summary: One does not just fade. One Does not forget their decendents. When Fate can nolonger control the strings, others must step in.


This is a story I've had on my computer for years. I've finally managed to put it back together and figured I'd let it see the light of day. Part of it has been on a previous website that is now, defunct, as far as I can tell, and I've grown quite fond of this.

It would be great to get a beta reader to review some of the stuff I've got, but I'm not holding my breath as a lot of people flake out when they start looking at stories. If you want to Beta, let me know via PM.

The first few Chapters will be relatively short. They will be somewhere around 1-3k in words, roughly 5 pages or so in some instances.

If there is enough interest, there will be a 'Whole Story Chapter' added in a few chapters, for those who prefer an easy view of the whole story without going through each chapter one at a time, but that is a way's off.

Reviews are welcome, but quite frankly, unless you have something constructive to say, Flamers will be ignored and/or used as comic relief.

Enough from Me. Please enjoy the new story.

The world was karma. Going both ways, good and bad. Light and dark. Everything flowed. Life lived, death died. And the process repeated itself hundreds, thousands, millions of times. Over and over.

Each person who lived have died, and each person who died will live again. So it was and so it will be.

-/The book of the gods, first law of balance./

Whenever life was out of balance, there was always something to set it right. So when the Fates called a meeting of all the powers that be, most knew something was wrong. After all, the only reason fait had ever invited the others to meddle, was when something was growing beyond the control given to them by their creators.

So they sat, all the representatives from magic, once known as gods, now relegated to mere myth, which suited them fine. After all, thousands of years of protecting and guiding mortals, they had been happy to move on to a type of retirement.

"The evil is being spun once more. The thread appears in our baskets more and more thickly each day and no matter what we do with it, we cannot wheedle it down. It will not let us draw it in to smaller fibers to be woven." The youngest of the fates spoke softly, her face covered in shadow behind her hooded clock.

"It resists all manner of carding to smooth it to something... less dangerous. It will only be weaved in its whole. We fear the concentration of such in the world will offset it." The maiden said, her blue eyes troubled as she looked around the table, her cloak hood thrown back to reveal golden wheat color tresses.

"If we weave that thread, the world will suffer and my sheers will be to dull to cut it by time its length is done." The crone said. Her words brought a new level of attention.

Everyone knew the crone cut the life threads with her sheers, sniping them gently when their time was done. Keeping the threads whole for their next weaving of the tapestry. Every millennia the guardians of the universe issued the next set of sheers, insuring an even cut for the next millennia, never allowing the old ones to grow too dull.

To admit that the sheers would go dull was to say that the evil would live forever, until the guardians issued the next set, in another five hundred years.

"What are we to do then?" It was the voice of Hades; some called him Anubis, Satin, Grim Reaper, and the Green Man. They all were the same. He was death. And this issue, more than anyone else, concerned him.

"A new thread must be created. One that can be woven to counteract the dark thread." The child spoke.

"But we cannot create such! No new threads are ever issued! How your new dark one came about?" Dianices spoke, his voice slightly inebriated.

"Haven't you all noticed the shift in the world?" Athena spoke, her eyes sad and unfocused. "Most of the worlds true evil has died out, growing smaller and smaller, and each time it comes around, more concentrated."

"True." The Madden spoke.

"The last couple years have been peaceful, relatively. No one like the ancient warlords have come to power. So it stands to reason that it all had to go somewhere."

"We wish we had remembered that lesson." The child spoke again. "We thought that it could be slowly woven into smaller patches, and then may be used up entirely. But we forgot that nothing is ever lost, or used up." She hung her head in shame. Madden patted her on the shoulder softly.

"Now we must weave a new thread." The crone spoke this time. "One strong enough to combat this."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" The god once known as Aries asked.

"As we cannot make a brand new one, we thought maybe combining the ones from already existing..." The madden was drowned out by a multitude of voices

"Impossible."

"Ludicrous."

"Out of the question."

And other complaints threw about the room. One voice was suspiciously silent.

"Hades? Your thoughts on the matter?" Zeus asked, knowing his brother had the final say in this.

The noise quieted, knowing that the god of the underworld would decide this.

"Many have passed through my hands. Some inherently good, some bad, and some a delicate mix between the two. I have to say that the mixed ones have been the most...how do you say, enlightened and powerful of the souls. They have balanced their lives according to their rules and have come out the better for it. But they have already moved on, and if what you say is correct, then we need more then one soul to merge." Hades said softly.

His eyes looked vague, considering the problem. "There are five that rest down in my world, not yet ready to live again. Powerful and smart they are each in their own rite. Two, are of a darker nature while two are of the softer. The fifth is so well balanced it is uncanny. I believe if we can get them to agree, they might be amiable to being taken apart and rewoven into a new soul."

"What do you think they might say if we asked?" Hera asked.

"Why don't you ask us in person?" A soft slithery voice came from one of the doorways to the Parthenon. From the door way five figures walked out, three men two women.

The entire assembly of gods looked at these mortal souls.

"When we lived, we were the greatest of our kind. Powerful and strong, we molded our world. We created legacies and dynasties. We have no wish to see them destroyed." One of the women said. She was tall, willowy and graceful. Her hair had been done in a half style bun on top of her head, with the rest of her hair falling down to her waist in soft waves.

"We will consent." The other woman spoke; she was shorter, a little pudgier but gave off a motherly countenance. Gia smiled at the woman, and she smiled back.

"On one condition." The sly voice said. He was tall and lanky, an ideal assassins build. His hair was dark and straight, being restrained in a tie at the base of his neck. His eyes were cunning and cold. Calculating.

"We must be woven into our blood lines." This voice came from the man who stood like a warrior. His hair was short, cropped close to avoid unnecessary tangling. At his hip was an empty scabbard. His body shone with healthy muscle and proper care.

"Each of us left behind decedents. Inheritors of our blood. I think it is only fitting that the one we are spun into will be a decedent of us all." The last man spoke. He, unlike the others, showed age. He was tall and stood with a staff. His hair was gray and long, blinding into a long white beard. He, unlike the others, wore a long regal looking robe of gray.

Everyone looked at them silently.

Finally the fates spoke. "We can do as you ask. But you must be aware, that once this is done, you as you stand now will be no more. A new soul will take your place, a new conciseness. This is no guarantee to defeat the dark thread, but it can be a hope." The child spoke.

"We understand the risk. And we accept them. Weave us a new thread."

"You relies this may take years to do? To combine the blood lines into one, and weave you into the new time line, not to mention the dark thread." The maiden said.

The older soul waved his hand. "We don't care. You know your jobs, we know ours. Let us hope it is enough."

***Skipping forward.***

Thunder stormed loud, and rain lashed the small hovel the family found itself in. Two slept in the upper level, while one slept on an old couch. The last member lay on the dirt floor, having drawn himself a birthday cake, he watched as his cousins watch counted off the seconds.

"...3...2...1...Happy Birth day Harry." The boy whispered to himself, making a wish and blowing out the invisible candles.

AN:::/ hiddy ho, here's the next chapter, anyone looking to be a beta let me know k? any questions drop me a line.


End file.
